Destiny Tennis of Random-ness Wiki
Destiny Tennis is the 4th installment of the Destiny Franchise. Characters Playable Side-of-the-Court Courts All courts are unlocked along with their respective characters, with the stadium courts being unlocked after reaching their respective league. There is an option to disable hazards on courts that have them. Bronzewood Stadium A court near a forest. The Bronze League is held here. Silversea Stadium A court by the coast. The Silver League is held here. Goldmount Stadium A court in the mountains. The Gold League is held here. Platinumtown Stadium A court in a large city. The Platinum League is held here. Rubylava Stadium A court near an active volcano. The Ruby League is held here. Diamondstation Stadium A court inside a space station. The Diamond League is held here. Destiny Stadium A court inside a dimensional rift. The Destiny League is held here. Sapphire Stadium A court inside the lair of the Sapphire. The Sapphire League is held here. Blueberry Stadium A court designed by the Legendary Blueberry Trio. The Blueberry League is held here. Underworld The other world beneath the ground, where undead citizens have constructed a tennis court. Sometimes, lava spouts out of the ground, creating an obstacle that can change the direction of the ball. Moriya Shrine The shrine of the nature goddesses Kanako and Suwako. Both goddesses stand on the sidelines, and summon wind to push the ball from time to time. Dreamland A peaceful country on Planet Popstar. Whispy Woods is at the side of the court, and blows players around the court with his breath. Witch's Forest Set in the forest outside of a witch's cabin. Snow Sugar Cookie stands on one side of the court, and can use ice magic to temporarily slow the ball. VOID A remote dimension in space. Poffers can crowd the court, limiting movement. Balloonia A city in the clouds where many balloons live. Occasionally, a balloon may enter the court and use their abilities. Ballooniette An alternate version of Balloonia from another universe. Occasionally, a balloonette may enter the court and use their extra-powerful abilities. Shining Needle Palace An upside-down palace in the sky. Tsukumogami come in from time to time, summoning duplicates of the ball to confuse the players. Untrodden Valley Set on the lake on the foot of Mysterious Youkai Mountain. The water will cause the ball to slow down with every bounce. Mist Valley Set in the valley where Summoners live. A Mist Dragon floats around the area, spraying mist to interfere with the player's vision. Nintendo Land A theme park themed around Nintendo. There is a large tower in the middle of the court that blocks balls. Access Arc A giant space base owned by Haltmann Works Company. At times, lasers will strike the ball, raising its speed for some time. Castle Shirasagi The palace of the kingdom of Hoshido. Princess Sakura and Prince Takumi stand on opposite sides of the court, and will shoot arrows at the ball to make it fly straight to either player at times. Muffet's Web Muffet's spider web in Hotland. The sticky webs slow the movement of the players. Oinker Orbulon's signature spaceship. Space Bunnies can run onto the court and block the ball. Scare Force One A giant zeppelin owned by C.L.O.N.C. Strange machines shoot lightning at the court, stunning players that are hit. Good Wood Palace A palace belonging to the Good Wood. Its servants throw bombs at the court, stunning players who are hit. Time Junction A hotel located in a rift in time and space. Time rifts appear, which can teleport the ball. Frowntown A depressing town located on the other side of the planet. Doom Lords can appear, and use their abilities. Cyberspace A digital world. Glitches can cause the ball to change speeds. Octo Valley The home of the Octarians. A sprinkler in the centre sprays ink that slows down players who touch it. Destiny Mode In Destiny Mode, the story mode of the game, you play as Ava, a tennis player who joins the Destiny League to prove their skills. Upon starting the mode, you will be able to customise Ava's name, gender and appearance, which can be changed at any time in the story. Upon completing the story, Ava will be unlocked in Free Play, and the extra difficult Blueberry League will be unlocked. If cheat codes are used on a stage, the stage will turn grey instead of blue after completion. Completing the stage without cheat codes reverts it back to blue. If there are grey stages while facing Good Wood, Mr Sewage will interrupt and scold Ava for using cheat codes, then spew raw sewage all over them. They will then be forced out of the Good Wood match until all stages are blue. Tutorial Tutorial: VS Monita The Bronze League: A New Adventure Awaits Match 1: VS Brainz Match 2: VS Sanae Match 3: VS Susie Match 4: VS Seija Match 5: VS Rydia Match 6: VS Azura Match 7: VS Ginger Match 8: VS Master Frown Match 9: VS Roombot Match 10: VS Monita The Silver League: The Phantom Of The Court Match 1: VS Wet Balloon Match 2: VS Adeleine Match 3: VS Orbulon Match 4: VS Kareta Match 5: VS Ginger Match 6: VS Muffet Match 7: VS Roombot Match 8: VS Sanae Match 9: VS Azura Match 10: VS Tam The Gold League: Fight For The Golden Staff Match 10: VS Dr Strangeglove The Platinum League: An Infestation Problem Match 10: VS Poffer Lord The Ruby League: The Earthquake Of Doom The Diamond League: Destiny Awaits Match 10: VS DJ Octavio The Destiny League: The Final Challenge Match 10: VS Good Wood The Sapphire League: Saving The World The Blueberry League: The ULTIMATE Challenge Match 10: VS Blueberry The 3rd Match 20: VS Blueberry The 2nd Match 30: VS Blueberry The 1st Other Game Modes Free Play In Free Play, every unlocked character can be used on every unlocked court. Tournament Mode In Tournament Mode, you play as any unlocked character in a tournament against CPU players. There are 7 different difficulty modes: Pathetic, Very Easy, Easy, Medium, Hard, Very Hard and Nightmare. Endless Mode In Endless Mode, you play as any unlocked character against an endless horde of characters. As soon as a match is won, a new character appears and the stage transforms into that character's home stage. The matches keep going until your character loses. Practice Mode In Practice Mode, the player stands to a solid wall, with no opponent to speak of. Their shots bounce off this wall, and there is no penalty if they fail to hit it. This mode is ideal for testing the player's skills, hence the name. Online Play In Online Play, you can participate in online tournaments and matches. Cheat Codes There are multiple cheat codes in the game, which can be activated by pausing the game while in a match, and bringing up the cheat menu by pressing a special combination of buttons. Cheat codes do not have effect in online matches. Players must be aware that using such codes will bring the wrath of Mr Sewage. *gottagofast: Triples the player's speed. *gottagoslow: Thirds the player's speed. *tpose: Replaces all animations in the match with a T-pose. Trivia *Ava's name is a pun on the word Avatar, as they are the player's avatar in Destiny Mode. *MR Z BRAINZ's alt is a Sanitized Zombie from The OC Expansion. *Poffer Lord's alt resembles Yurei from RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children. Category:Destiny X of Random-Ness Wiki Series Category:Sports Category:Tennis